


Death can't tear us apart

by Chileangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Do Kyungsoo makes a wish upon a star,a wish he later regrets





	1. A wish upon a star

Do Kyungsoo was laying on his bed checking social media en his pone. Yeap, he doesn’t have an official account in Insta, Twitter, Weibo, Youtube, etc. but that doesn’t mean he does not have an account at all. There he was, looking the latest comments in the videos of Exo in youtube. _**All fans seem so obsessed with Kai. I don’t blame them, he does look great-**_ he thought, he was so immerse in his world that he didn’t notice his best friend entering the room.

  
**Dyo, Do kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-ah, Soo-ah!!-** Chanyeol was screaming. As usual, Kyungsoo paid no attention to him.

  
**Oh c’mon dude!! I’m talking to you!! Kyungsoo-ah!!-** exclaimed Chanyeol. Little by little, he walked in Kyungssoo’s direction, he peeped at his friend’s phone and connected the dots. Chanyeol decided to be a bit more daring. He took Kyungsoo’s phone into his hands.

  
**Ha!! I knew it!! Dyo!! You never pay attention to me, your bestie, your very best friend in this whole world, but when is related to Jongin… he can grab all your attention!-** accused Chanyeol.

  
**What the hell do you want? Give me my phone back now!-** shouted Kyungsoo.

  
**I just wanted to talk to you Soo-ah, why don’t you ever answer when I call you? Oh, let me guess, you were fanboying over Kai once again. Let’s see, yeap you were posting comments on youtube. Soo-ah this is too much** \- said Chanyeol.

  
**Look Chanyeol, I’m running out of patience right now, give me my fucking phone back. Why is that you always want to bother me? I was just checking out some videos. Besides making comments isn’t a bad thing per se** \- defended Kyungsoo.

  
**No, you are right, it isn’t bad in itself. But I want to see you happy Soo-ah, and that is clearly not happening now. I wanted to invite you to have dinner with the guys, we got some free time and we want to share. Soo-ah I have nothing against Jongin, you know it. However, I can’t keep on ignoring the way you behave. Why don’t you come out clean?-** asked Chanyeol.

  
**We have had this conversation a million times before Chan, it’s not advisable. The result will hurt me more. Being like this, so in love with Jongin, isn’t bad. I mean, I can survive some more time, this feeling is going to fade one day-** answered Kyungsoo.

  
**I’m aware that we have had this conversation before, still I don’t want to give up. Soo-ah, you’re my best friend, I know this topic is sensible, I’m sure your feelings are pure, they won’t magically vanish. It has been years Soo-ah, you’ve been in love for years. I truly want to see you happy. That’s why I’m telling you should talk to him, you should confess-** said Chanyeol

  
**What’s the point? He would never return my feelings. I’m aware he loves me but not in the same way that I do. He’s a great guy, not only handsome in the outside, he’s also good in the inside. He’s been such a great dongsaeng towards me, very respectful. I can imagine his reaction, poor boy. I’m sure he will turn my confession down, that will break not only my heart but also his. Things will become awkward, I won’t get to spend time with him without making Jongin feel stressed. I’m scared Chan, this whole situation is wearing me down-** declared Kyungsoo.

  
**Soo-ah, I really understand your point of view, though, have you ever considered the possibility of Jongin been in love with you too? I mean I’ve seen you both, the way you interact, the way you care for each other tells me that there may be hope. If only..-** Added Chanyeol.

  
**Chan, I do appreciate your efforts to help me. Not everybody can have a happy ending like you and Baekkie. You guys are made for each other. Seeing you happy after all the problems that you’ve faced is awesome. I wish it could be the same for me, but deep down inside I know it’s impossible. Just let me be Chan, I will find a way out, maybe not now, or not in the near future, but I will. Let me get ready and I’ll join you guys-** said Kyungsoo.

  
**Ok, you win this time Soo-ah. We’ll be waiting for you. We’ll be heading out in 10. See you-** said Chanyeol wile going out of the room- **_it’s so frustrating Kyungsoo, you are the blind one. You set your mind into believing Kai doesn’t love you, when it’s clear as day he is in love with you, hope you can notice soon-_** thought Chanyeol.

  
**Is he coming? -** asked Baekhyun.

  
**Yeap, in 10 minutes-** responded Chanyeol.

  
**Was he fanboying again? -** inquired Baekhyun.

  
**Of course, I tried to reason with him, but he doesn’t want to listen to me. Maybe you can to talk to him try as well-** suggested Chanyeol.

  
**We’ll see Channie-**  
**Ok Baekkie-**

They went to have dinner together. The place was a small barbecue restaurant that had close for giving them privacy. It was time to celebrate that Lay could finally join them, after the hiatus impose by Lee Soo man. They could perform again with Yixing, of curse some the tour dates couldn’t be change, the return will have to wait a bit more. All members were laughing, eating, drinking and talking about their schedules: the maknae was filimg a webserie, Chanyeol was working on a track for the future album, Suho was studying his role for his new drama, Yixing was preparing a photobook for Valentino, CBX were wrapping their tour, Jongin was modelling for Gucci, and Kyungsoo was preparing his next movie. The night was light and full of jokes. Everyone was having a good time.

Kyungsoo was observing his members while they were chatting it was a great view having all of them. He suddenly looked at Kai and his heart started to combust: Jongin was dressed in plain jeans and a white t-shirt; somehow, it looked as if he was coming out of a magazine shot. _**How can someone be so effortlessly handsome? -**_ Kyungsoo thought. Suddenly one of the managers approach the table they were sitting:

  
**Sorry to interrupt guys but I need to steal Kai for some minutes, he’ll be coming back soon I promise. There’s a phone call he needs to attend-**

  
**It’s ok guys, I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Don’t eat all the chicken!!-** Kai warned the members while standing up, he followed the manager to talk over the phone. Kyungsoo was following him with his eyes.

  
**I’m going to the toilet I’ll be back-** said Kyungsoo. He stood up and headed to the bathroom, that’s when he heard part of the conversation between the manager and Kai.

  
**Are you going to date her? I mean she’s been calling nonstop, I’m kind of fed up Kai. Be clear with her for once, ok? -** Said the manager. Kyungsoo didn’t want to listen to the answer, it could only means bad news. Instead of entering the toilet, he took a detour and went to the rooftop. Kyungsoo stood straight and took a deep breath. The emotions were too much, his feelings were overwhelming.

  
**Of course he’s gonna say yes, I bet it’s a great woman, a beautiful and delicate one. He deserves to be happy, why can’t I be the one for him? If only… if he only would look at my way… but, what is he going to see? A wide-eyed guy, a shorty with bad sight, as pale as the moon. I don’t even have a great hair as I used to. He so handsome, tall, tanned, talented with a golden heart. We are just the opposite. Ah!! This hopeless love** \- Kyungsoo was so deep reflecting that he didn’t notice a shooting star was passing in front of his eyes, that star heard him…

**I wish I felt nothing, if only my feelings would disappear, I wish I could disappear-**

  
**Be careful of what you wish for young man** \- a female voice was heard. It gave a bad feeling to Kyungsoo, a chill was running down his spine.

 **Hello? Is there anyone there?-** he asked.

  
**You shouldn’t have wished that young man. You should have been a bit more specific, I’m sure you will regret your decision. See you soon sweetie-** said the voice.

  
Kyungsoo looked around trying to find the woman behind that scary remark but he found no one. **_Chincha, I’m going crazy-_** He thought, he decided it was time to go back to his friends.

  
During the rest of the night Kyungsoo couldn’t concentrate, he was scared. The voice kept him distracted, **_who was it? Why did it feel so familiar?_ ** There were tons of questions running through his brain.

  
**Soo hyung are you feeling right?** \- asked a worried Jongin.

  
**Uh? Sorry Nini, I wasn’t listening, what did you ask? -** answered Kyungsoo.

  
**You’ve been spacing out, is there something bothering you? Do you need my help? Are you feeling sick? -** Jongin bombarded Kyungsoo with questions.

  
**I’m ok Jongin, a bit tired and sleepy. That’s all. Don’t worry-** responded while patting Kai’s head.

  
**If you want I can go back to the dorms with you hyung-** offered Jongin with a shy smile.

  
**Nah! I’m ok! Besides dinner it’s almost over. I guess I’ll be sleeping like a log tonight. Thanks a lot for the offer-** said Kyungsoo.

  
**Ok hyung, but remember: I’m here for you, if you feel too tired I’m taking you back hyung-** added Jongin.

  
**Thanks for the offer Jongin-** answered Kyungsoo with a warm smile. Kai was able to make him feel important, warm, and protected.


	2. The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes to speak to Kyungsoo

Dinner was over and all Exo members were heading to their respective rooms. Kyungsoo kept feeling strange, there was something frightening he couldn’t pinpoint. He went to bed and tried to sleep. Hours passed, Kyungsoo could listen to Chanyeol and Jongin sleeping snores. He decided to take a warm glass of milk. Kyungsoo went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took the milk carton out and poured some liquid on a mug. He placed it in the microwave and turn it on. Suddenly a breeze of cold hair hit his skin, the feeling of someone observing him made his heart beat faster. He took a change and looked around the kitchen, no one was there with him. He tried to calm down and the beep of the microwaved took him by surprised. **_Oh damn! I’m a scaredy cat-_** he exclaimed. Kyungsoo took the milk and drank it, he went to wash the mug and place it back to its original place. He could still feel the coldness in the kitchen. He went back to his room and put on a hoodie with some sweatpants. Since he wasn’t sleepy he decided that a light walk could help him to relax and perhaps tire him a little. He took his phone and keys and went out.

He had walked only a couple of blocks when the feeling of been followed make him stop. He looked around and saw nobody. He kept on walking. He arrived to a small park and sat on a bench. The night was dark; the moon was so beautifully pale. Even though it wasn’t summer yet the weather was great for a night walk. Kyungsoo tried to relax himself, just when he was about to a voice made him jump:

**I thought you would never come sweetie, nice to see you again-** said the voice.

**Who are you? Where are you? Are you a saesang? -** asked Kyungsoo in a panic voice.

**I am who I am, I have different names though sweetie, choose the one you like the most. I am not your saesang so relax a bit. If you want to see me just say so-** said the voice.

**Show yourself please-** Kyungsoo had a hard time trying to find his voice.

**Hi there-** a woman dressed in black greeted him. She looked so familiar.

**Hi, what do you want form me?** \- asked Kyungsoo.

**Dear, you asked for a wish and I am about to fulfill it-** answered the woman.

**Uh? I don’t get you** \- added a clueless Kyungsoo.

**Tonight, specifically at 10:21 you made a wished upon a shooting star and I’m here to help you with it-** said the woman.

**What? I’m sorry but are you crazy? -** Kyungsoo was starting to feel scared.

**Oh c’mon young man! You have such a bad memory. If I can recall correctly you were in the rooftop of the restaurant when you made your wish, you said: “I wish I could disappear”-** said the young woman.

**I don’t know what you are talking about. Please leave alone. I need to go back home-** responded Kyungsoo. A dreadful feeling was creeping on his skin.

**Sorry sweetie, no backsies. Your wish is granted. I’m here to take you with me** \- said the woman.

**Please don’t hurt me. I don’t want my wish to come true. I’m going back home-** said Kyungsoo.

**Oh my!! Typical!! Humans are so weird! You wished and now I’m here. I came to take you with me, you wanted to disappear and I’m the only one able to do that-** said the woman.

**This is insane. I’m going back-** Kyungsoo was losing his temper.

**Hey, I have tons of human to take with me. Whether you want it or not you’ll come with me. Don’t you know there’s no human that can deceive death? Haven’t you notice who I am? I’m the very same death. I am wearing a human body so I can talk to you. Your time has come Do Kyungsoo-** said the woman.

**No! I don’t want to die, please just disregard my wish. I want to live-** pleaded Kyungsoo, all cells in his body were screaming at him this woman, or spirit was saying the truth.

**Young one, I told you before. Be careful of what you wish for. I’m sorry but there only certainty in life is this: all humans die. Your time is now Kyungsoo.**

**I can’t die now. There are so many people around me that will feel devastated: my family, my friends, my members. Please let me live. I want to live-** said Kyungsoo.

**All humans are so predictable, you wanted it. Why don’t you want to come with me now?** \- asked the woman.

**Because, there are many things I got to do. There are many projects waiting for me** \- Kyungsoo tried to explain.

**Sweetie, I get it. You are young; maybe you want to experience more. However, you have achieved more than the average human: you are an artist, you have people that admire you, they want to be like you, you have money and fame, not to mention how talented you are. You have seen the world, you have learnt about other cultures. You have made good friends, you made movies, you’ve received awards, c’mon Kyungsoo! Come with me.**

Kyungsoo knew he was losing this argument. This woman was giving him reasons to die. Perhaps he was running out reasons to live. He wasn’t so sure anymore. Yet, he wanted to buy some time, so he thought about asking her a question:

**Why is that you look so familiar though, you voice, eyes, your general appearance? You don’t have the stereotypical image of the Death-**

**Well, modern times is one the answer dear. I can’t keep dressing as I used to at the beginning of the times. I decided to dress as a modern human. Besides leather looks great on me. Don’t you** **think? These pants are great, this blouse is so silky, and this jacket looks awesome. Concerning to my appearance, well I can take any form I want. I can look like your best dream, or in this case as your worst nightmare. Yes, I am aware I look like Krystal Jung. She was your worst nightmare for over a year, wasn’t she?** \- said the death.

**Holy crap? That’s bullshit. I don’t know what you are talking about** \- Kyungsoo was so frustrated this spirit could read him so well, it was so scary.

**Dear, I have information of all humans; I know whether you can go to heaven or hell. I won’t say to you though, my mission is just to take you with me. If you want now you can call me by her name, it can be a relieving experience** \- said the woman.

**Krystal? Do you want me to call you like her?** \- asked an incredulous Kyungsoo.

**Why not? I doubt you have any name for me, you can’t just call me death, spirit, woman, ghost. Please feel free to call me Krystal-** explained the woman.

**I’m really going crazy. This is just insane-** added Kyungsoo.

**Hey Kyungsoo, time is running out. Do you want a slow death? Like a multisystem failure, or do you want an accident? Like a car crush. It could also be painless, for example: you can die on your sleep. However, there is one I like the more** \- the death proposed.

**You can kiss me, in that moment your soul will leave your body. You’ll die immediately. I promise you won’t regret it** \- added the woman playfully.

**What the actual fuck? No!! I don’t want to die. I don’t want a slow or fast death. I want to live. Please let me live-** Kyungsoo pleaded with all his sincerity.

**Well, your lost. I’m such a great kisser. Anyways, as I mentioned before there’s no way out. Your wish was to disappear. In order to do so, you have to die. I’m sorry but there’s no other way-**

**Really? Not a single chance to survive Krystal?** \- inquired Kyungsoo.

**You know, I’m starting to feel sorry for you. There might be one way. There’s one thing you haven’t achieved yet-** said the death.

**Huh? You mentioned my achievements before; I don’t get you Krystal** \- added Kyungsoo.

**Dear, you are successful in all fields minus love. I can give you one week. If you are able to find love in a week, a person that needs you to stay in this planet I can give you the chance to live for some more years-**

**Krystal, I’ve been in love for years with the same person. I doubt one week can change my heart. I can’t fall out and love another person-** added a defeated Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo, sorry but this is the only way for you. If you can give love and receive love in return, I can give you a chance. If after a week you are still the same, I will take you with me-**

**Well, at least I can say good-bye to my dear ones. If Jongin hasn’t fallen in love with me during these years I doubt he will do it in one week. This is my only chance so I’m taking it Krystal-** decided Kyungsoo.

**Great to hear that! See you Kyungsoo in one more week. Don’t worry I can find you whenever you are, I promise I’ll give you no worries during these seven days. Enjoy your time- said** the death.

**I don’t know whether to feel relief or scared, see you Krystal-** just as Kyungsoo was saying his good byes the woman vanish in the air. However, her voice could be heard:

**I’m real Kyungsoo, I’ll leave you a reminder of our compromise. See you in a week** \- a black leather bracelet appeared on Kyungsoo’s left hand-

**One week huh? I have one week to say my good byes. It’s impossible to be loved back in just one week-** Kyungsoo thought bitterly.

**Stupid human, you’re loved back. Just open your pretty owl eyes** \- the death whispered.

 


	3. Last days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo lives his last days  
> Jongin is worried

The morning after his encounter with the death Kyungsoo wanted everything he lived last night to be just a bad dream. But once he woke up and watched at the black leather bracelet in his left wrist all the weight of the world came down on his shoulders. **_Seven days, I only have seven days left-_** He thought.

He stood up and looked around his bedroom; his eyes, as always, fell on Kai’s sleeping figure ** _. Even while sleeping you look handsome Jongin, you make my heart hurt just by looking at you. Mianhae, after this week I won’t be a creepy hyung to you anymore-_**

Kyungsoo entered the kitchen and got ready to prepare breakfast, everything was place in the usual space: the bowls, the pans, the veggies and yet everything seemed strange to his eyes. He wanted to keep going on, keep on living, trying more recipes, watching the members happily munching his food. With a long sigh, he started to make breakfast. One by one, the members entered the kitchen; they sat down and started to eat. Nobody noticed how silent Kyungsoo was, he was taking in every detail, every light conversation, every jokes. **_Oh god! I’ll miss these dorks-_**

Kyungsoo decided to have everything well planned, if he was really going to leave forever he wanted to have every single detail planned ahead. He was totally convinced he couldn’t find love in just one week. Kyungsoo called his lawyer and set his will, after that he started to contact the people that were important to him.

**_If I got seven days, I’ll live them at my full capacity-_** Kyungsoo reflected. He took his phone and dialed a number. Kyungsoo wasn’t aware that a pair of dark brown eyes were carefully watching him. He didn’t notice the pout that appear in the lips of his favorite dongsaeng when he heard who was he talking to…

**In Sung hyung? … Yes, it’s me, I’ve been doing fine. Uh? Well, I was calling to catch up with you. Do you have free time? Great! See you at 2 at the usual restaurant. Bye Take care hyung-** Kyungsoo ended the call.

**Kyungsoo hyung? Are you going out?** \- A voice startled Kyungsoo.

**Oh my!! You scared me Jongin. Yes, I’m having lunch with In Sung hyung, I’m heading out now. See you later Jongin-** said Kyungsoo while grabbing his stuff and going out of the room.

**_Why is that you are always so happy when In Sung hyung is involved?_** – Kai bitterly thought.

During his second and third day Kyungsoo meet with Kwang Soo, Woo Bin, Jung Suk, and many more friends. He talked to them over lunch, coffee, dinner, at the karaoke bar. Kyungsoo really wanted leave with the best image of his friends. When they ask what was the reason for meeting Kyungsoo just deviated the attention from him to other subject. They would hurt less, knowing that they got to share and make good memories with him.

On the other hand, Kai didn’t understand the change in the behavior of his favorite hyung. Jongin went to chat with his bestie Taemin, maybe after dancing and talking his worries could disappear.

**Ok, spit it out Nini. What’s going on inside that brain? I know we can't meet  that often but I’m always the one reaching you. Now you came to me, that's rare, so something is definitely bugging you-** said Taemin while drinking his smoothie.

**I don’t know where to start Tae-** responded a deflated Kai.

**You’ve never been good with words Nini, let me guess: is it about your family?** \- asked Taemin.

**No, it’s not, they are doing fine. I talked to them last night-** answered Kai.

**Well, then how about Exo? More specifically about a squishy little penguin?** \- Playfully inquired Taemin.

Making an inaudible noise with his throat Kai started to blush. Only Taemin was aware of the huge crush he had on Kyungsoo. Taemin started to laugh at his friend’s state:

**Only you can become like this after hearing about him. Nini, you are so easy to read. I know I hit the jackpot, so tell me what about him? -**

**Tae, Kyungsoo is been acting strange nowadays. He has gone out every day. He has met all his famous friends. I have barely seen him. There must be something going on that he’s not telling me** \- explained Kai.

**Just because he’s meeting people doesn’t mean he’s having a problem Nini. You are too possessive over him. If you are jealous, you need to control yourself** \- said Taemin.

**No, that’s... that’s not the point. I’m tamed now. I don’t glare at any of his friends anymore. I swear it!** \- a pouty Kai defended himself.

**Right, whatever Nini. Let’s say I believe in you. What’s so wrong about him going out**? - inquired Taemin.

**I just feel he’s hiding something, whenever I look at him I can feel a different energy. He’s been more active in the last days than he was before. I know he keeps in contact with his sunbaes, but he never goes out with them so often. I’m scared Tae, what if he’s in a relationship? What about his friends helping him to hide his lover? I heard that actors go out in groups so paparazzi can’t actually spot them having individual dates** \- said Kai while nervously playing with his cup of chocolate.

**I was right, this is about jealously, Nini please calm down. Give him some space. I’m sure he will come around. You are one of his closest friend, I’m sure he will come to you. Maybe Soo just wants to relief some stress, you know he’s a workaholic-** Taemin tried to knock some reason out of Jongin.

**I know, he gives always his 100%, but I feel something different about his situation right now. I’m scared I’m gonna lose him-** explained Kai

**Well, in order to lose him, you need to own him, and as far as I know you haven’t grown a pair and confessed yet Nini-** added Taemin.

**Way to be helpful Tae! And here I thought you can give me advice- protested** Kai slapping Taemin’s arm.

**Chill out bro, I’m just stating the truth. Besides you know my capacity to give you good advice is very limited. Just relax man, I may not know what is going on with your Soo, but I can tell you things will be fine. Just give him some time, try to talk to him-** said Taemin.

**Yeah, whatever. I’m in the mood for dancing so I’ll be going to the practice room, would you like to come? –** Kai invited Taemin.

**Sorry lover boy, I can’t I have a photo session and my manager has sent me a message. I gotta go. See you around-** explained Taemin while standing up and heading to the exit of the café.

Jongin went straight to the practice room, his best way to express himself was through dancing. He went over the new choreography many times and he practiced his solo over and over again. He was so focus that he didn’t notice a pair of brown eyes watching his every move ** _… I’m gonna miss you so much Nini, you look at your best while dancing, I wish you can keep on doing this for a long time, this might be one of the last time I get to see this magic, I’m so sorry… I love you –_** thought a sad looking Kyungsoo. He stood up and left the room with a heaver heart.

Kyungsoo was about to leave SM Building when a cold hand grab his warm one: **My sweet boy, have you had any luck yet?** – asked a cold voice near his ear.

**No, I haven’t. Please Krystal leave alone. This not the right moment. You promised me not to interfere during this 7 days. Let me alone I have many things to do-** pleaded Kyungsoo.

**Ok, your wish is my command Kyungsoo. I wanted to see you for a while, is that a crime?** – asked the death.

**Just, let me go-** repeated Kyungsoo.

**Alright, bye dear, see you soon-** said the death and she let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. Unknown to them Jongin watched from far the interaction of his Kyungsoo and Krystal… **_What the fuck? Are they dating? This can’t be real!!_**

During the fifth and sixth day Kyungsoo made tons of recordings with his EXO members, he spent hours singing his heart out. After all, once he was out of the picture at least his voice will remain. He made duets with the famous chingu-line: some songs with Chen, some awesome and funny ones with Baekhyun, some lyric writing with Chanyeol. He even got the time to sing with Suho. Those two days were so productive: filled with music, tones, lyrics and laughs. At least the last memories about me are going to be positive ones.

**_Tomorrow is my last day, will I be remembered? I don’t want to die but I have nothing else to do. I’m glad I made all preparations. I’m sorry Jonginie for all I have done this past days, for being so distant. I promise you I’ll spend my last hours with you, then I can say my good bye properly-_** Kyungsoo thought while preparing himself to sleep.


End file.
